Just Thought You Should Know
by PinkSubmarine
Summary: In which Remus finally works up the nerve tell Sirius he loves him. MWPP Era. RLSB.


Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warning: Do I really have to "warn" it? That's dumb and people shouldn't be so intolerent. This is slash, RL/SB (best couple in the entire fucking world.).

Summary: In which Remus finally works up the nerve tell Sirius he loves him.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, well, I've read TONS of fanfiction before but this is my first time actually writing one. I had to workup the nerve to write this. I made it up as I went along, it acutally started out nothing like this. I hope it doesn't end to abruptly. I don't know, I tried. Really, I did. Tell me if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes. Probably did. Constructive critism is cool but flames are annoying. Don't do that. I'll throw stuff at you. BTW this is MWPP and it's in 7th year.

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks to those who reveiwed! Hugs for all of you! Fixed mistakes and edited stuff.

I guess I need another Chapter so I'm writing a second chapter now. It's from Sirius' POV. And it should be the last Chapter, too. It'll be up soon.

Just Thought You Should Know

Remus knew his face must be pink. He had to be blushing, because his face felt so hot and flushed he couldn't bear it.

He was taking shallow, worried little breaths and nervously brushing his sandy hair out of his eyes. 'How could he put me in a situation like this? It just isn't fair!' Remus thought as he groaned a little, sitting up straighter against the couch as he put his head in his hands for a moment. He peeked though his fingers slowly, looking down at the boy in his lap.

It was Sirius Black who resided there in his lap, face unknowingly buried in Remus' crotch. Remus didn't think Sirius had intended to end up in this position, since it hadn't been the one he fell asleep in.

Occasionally while napping, Sirius made a small and content sigh that caused Remus to shiver as he felt hot breath through the fabric of his school pants.

Remus couldn't help but feel sad as looked at the boy…he had no idea how in love Remus was with him. He was just there in the common room, sleeping, laying down and using one of his best friends as a rather comfortable pillow.

Remus had had a crush on him since 3rd year, and upon realizing his crush he failed miserably at pretending his ever growing attraction for his friend wasn't there. But he just couldn't help it.

It was a well known fact around Hogwarts that Sirius Black was bloody gorgeous and not a soul on earth could deny it. He always looked so handsome that Remus had to constantly deny the urge to jump on him and assault him with a series of hungry kisses. He was always so close that Remus sometimes wished they didn't know each other. He wished he could just forget a pretty rich boy named Sirius Black even existed.

Because after four years of these feelings he really just wanted to acknowledge the way he felt. Not accepting the truth was getting so painful it made him sick. He desperatley wanted to tell Sirius how he felt, but he knew why he couldn't just do it: He had always been looking for the right moment, when he would have enough courage to say it aloud: "Sirius, I love you.", "Sirius, I've had a crush on you for a long time.", "Sirius, I want to shag you like there's no tomorrow."

Remus ran his hair through the older boys silky black hair, causing him to stir from his sleep. He opened his eyes and blinked a number of times. "Moony?" He said, looking up. "Hi…" Remus replied gently, smiling sheepishly. He was knew his face was still tinged with a bright hue of pink. Sirius eyes widened for a moment as he realized the position. He sat up, trying not to look flustered and looked at Remus. "'M sorry." He mumbled quickly, averting his gaze.

"It doesn't matter."

Sirius' worry drained from his face and after a moment he placed his head on Remus' shoulder, hair falling into his face.

"Stupid Moony…" He murmured with a smile. "You should've just woken me up. You're always sweet like that."

"Sweet like what?"

"I don't know…you're just never moody or mean. It's like you always try your best to understand other peoples feelings…I think you're the nicest person I've ever met in my entire life."

Remus felt a feeling of warmth engulf his entire body.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"I just thought you should know that…" Remus trailed off.

"Thought I should know what?"

Remus took a deep breath. His heart was pounding madly.

"I love you."

--------

Review and I'll love you forever. 3


End file.
